Спросите Балина!
by Merry Ginn
Summary: Дженовое тильбо


Угли жарко горели и чайник гудел.  
>На столе не осталось скатерти, в буфете посуды, как и самого буфета. Сыра нет, ветчины нет, сахара нет, варенья нет, нет даже печеньки.<br>Даже черствой.  
>Даже твердокаменной.<br>Бильбо машинально поставил на стол походную кружку, подстелив под нее носовой платок.  
>Шмыгнул носом.<br>Нора в разорении и вот, желудь.  
>Желудь попался тогда под руку случайно, пришелся кстати. Кстати, интересно, он прорастет? И если да, то каким будет?<br>Если желудь прорастет, то будет дуб.  
>Дубо-щит.<p>

И Балин с его пирушкой. Гномы! Напьются, пойдут кидаться тарелками, кружками, вспоминать Торина, шуточки эти его королевские, а настоящего Его вряд ли кто-нибудь будет помнить так, как Бильбо. Невыносимо. Фили и Кили после Битвы не было видно, наверное, тоже они погибли?  
>А он не спросил.<br>Потому что сначала голова болела, еще бы, после такого удара, потом от горя, и гномы шумели, те, кто остались, и Бофур подсовывал самогон, и они пили…  
>И Торин.<p>

Хоббит вздохнул, прошлепал к письменному столу…. Немного постоял у того места, где когда-то стоял письменный стол и написал пальцем на пыльном подоконнике:  
>"Попросить портрет у Балина"<br>В воздухе запахло грязным железом и трольей вонью - от неплотно прикрытой двери дуло, а там как раз остались лежать сундук и доспехи, Бильбо подскочил, хлопнул дверью, пнул сундук, ушиб палец о твердую древесину.  
>И разрыдался.<br>Он рыдал, отчаянно жалея себя, рыдал о том, что приключение, самое великое в его жизни, закончилось, что все-все-все на свете интересное уже закончилось, что весь мир закончился у порога, что дом в разрухе, как тот Эребор, он почти уже хотел бы остаться с гномами - ну и что, что они грубые? Лишь был кто-то был рядом! Похлопал по плечу, посочувствовал. Кто-то, кто бы помнил и понял!  
>Гендальф бы понял, но он маг, а что такое маг? Непонятный старик, все знает, всюду бывает, нигде не задерживается надолго.<br>Но зато Гендальф друг, а друзьям можно многое простить, лишь бы навестили.  
>Почему, почему он не остался в Эреборе?<br>- Ладно, - сам себе сказал Бильбо и неприятно поразился гулкому эху, прозвеневшему по пустой Норе, - когда-нибудь я туда вернусь. Вот только приведу все тут в порядок.  
>− Завещание написать не забудь, - прогудел голос в хоббичьей голове, и Бильбо понял, что навсегда обзавелся внутренним Торином.<p>

_  
>Балин, конечно, прислал портрет.<br>Вот только не Торина, а самого Бильбо.  
>Бильбо смотрел, и ему очень нравился тот парень, который смотрел на него с новенького пергамента.<br>Вздернутый нос, отважный вид.  
>Вид слегка Туковский, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.<br>Бильбо нравился себе таким, бесшабашным и легким.  
>Ему нравилось думать, что теперь он отличается от прочих хоббитов, что он особенный. Мир за пределами Шира изменил его сущность, сделал его более требовательным к другим, более категоричным в суждениях. Порой ему казалось, что он - великан среди мелких существ, не видящих дальше собственного огорода, но бывали моменты, когда он выходил на порог, садился на скамью, закуривал, и внезапно стыдился собственной инакости: вот он, перед глазами, правильный, гармонично устроенный мир, пусть маленький. Пусть хрупкий. Зато такой удобный. И ему повезло быть хоббитом, и не самым бедным хоббитом, и вкушать плоды этой гармонии - разве это плохо? Разве это недостойно?<br>Карту Эребора Бильбо вставил в рамку, выкупил мебель - очень, очень долго пришлось ему уговаривать, стыдить, усовещать и подкупать тех, кто разжился на аукционе! Он научился писать документы, не хуже ширского Тана, перечитал немало законов, и каждый раз, когда попадал в затруднительную с этической точки зрения (для хоббита, конечно!) переделку, ловил себя на том, что невольно ведет себя как Торин. Не тот, настоящий Торин, а Торин-в-голове: язвительный и высокомерный, взбалмошный и сильный гном с королевскими повадками, угнездившийся где-то очень глубоко в сознании.  
>Он мог позволить себе нарушать хоббитские обычаи - а многие из них казались теперь смешными или нелепыми, мог чуть урезать расходы на еду, но завести себе садовника - потому что вырастить собственный дубок очень хотелось, только вот не прижился беорнов желудь, да и сам Бильбо терпеть не могу полоть сорняки. Экцентричный, самовлюбленный, привыкший добиваться своего король - в исполнении Бильбо - хозяин Бэг Энда.<br>Внутренний Торин понимал все - и особенно, Кольцо. Прелесть манила, золотые отсветы переливались то драконьим огнем, то мерцали, как монеты гномьей сокровищницы. Бильбо знал теперь - ни за что не променял бы он Кольцо ни на что, ни на какой предмет, не отдал бы никому, только бы смотрел и смотрел, и любовался, и грелся бы только им, только этим дивным светом…  
>И тогда Торин вновь жутко и гулко, нетерпеливо спрашивал:<br>− Ну? Ты нашел его? - а сзади наползал Смауг, и Бильбо, сглотнув, убирал Кольцо в карман, и клялся себе, что больше никогда.  
>Балин не раз приглашал Бильбо в Эребор, повидаться со старыми друзьями, и всякий раз Бильбо казалось, что он не может вот так просто прийти и - и заглянуть в каменные глаза ТОГО Торина. Он боялся, что невидимый и живой внутренний друг, который стал внешней броней, не выдержит встречи, исчезнет.<br>И Бильбо писал Балину подробные письма о Шире, о делах в Норе, в Большой Чети и окрестностях, и даже делал заказы у гномов из Брыля, отчего потерял последние остатки репутации почтенного хоббита для своих.  
>С брыльскими и проезжими гномами подружиться было сложно, зато Бильбо неплохо узнал хоббитские семьи Заскочья. Ему было хорошо в одиночестве, но все-таки порой хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь нормальным.<br>Если этот кто-то был хоббитом, конечно.

Каждый вечер, после заката, Бильбо ужинал, убирал со стола, заваривал чай и пил его из старой походной кружки, глядя в огонь. Мял в ладонях носовой платок. Вздыхал, смотрел на кольцо, о чем-то тихо говорил сам с собой и клялся, что обязательно, обязательно приедет в Эребор. Как только разберется с делами.

"Доблестные Фили и Кили тоже погибли, защищая дядю своим телом...", - медленно, с усмешкой прочитал Король-под-Горой и покосился на наследника. Брат расставлял на доске фигуры - белые фигурки эльфов из горного хрусталя против черных гоблинов из обсидиана. Гора мерно дышала теплом и уютом, отполированные стены покоев чуть поблескивали, отражая дневной свет, хитрым образом через систему зеркал проведенный внутрь.  
>- Так он же хоббит, - напомнил темноволосый принц, забирая из рук своего короля и брата подарочное издание в роскошном переплете. - Откуда ему знать, что тяжело раненым дают новые внешние имена? Эльфы так не делают, а гномы не скажут. Как насчет партии за завтраком?<br>- Все-таки надо ему как-то дать знать, - покачал головой Король, - хотя... спросил бы Балина.  
>- Да, - весело согласился принц, которого до Битвы все называли Кили, - ему достаточно было бы просто спросить Балина.<p> 


End file.
